I Know This Isn't Fair
by Captain of L'Emeraude
Summary: How could I lie to him so easily? No guilt at all! I lie all the time. Every single time I tell him I love him, I lie. What kind of fiancé am I? ONESHOT REVISED!


OK This is what happens when you have insomnia… please don't hate me. Please read!

**I Know This Isn't Fair**

"I love you Ron" She smiled. She had finally said it. The "L" word. Ron's eyes lit up as he stood, walking around the table to her. "Then, I think this is an appropriate time for this…" He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"The appropriate time for what, Ron?" Her voice rose higher and she practically squeaked "Ron?!" when she saw her boyfriend bent on one knee, opening the box. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

She stared at him, still with shock, and a look of horror on her face. Ron's face becomes panicked "Hermione? Sweetie? I'm sorry! It was too soon wasn't it? Sorry!" He started to put the ring back and stand up.

"N-no! I mean, YES! Yes, Ron Weasley, I will marry you!" His face bust into look of pure joy as he slipped the ring onto her finger and wrapped his arms around her.

If Ron had stepped back to see his fiancé's face, he would have just thought that it was tears of joy streaming down her face.

Hermione knew better

* * *

"Hermione?! Oh my God! That dress is perfect! Don't you think?" Ginny Weasly turned to her mother and received a nod of agreement. The bride-to-be turned to smile at her future family and spun around, making the white dress billow out around her like a white, silk bell. 

"You just have to wear this one!" The red-head continued "Ron won't be able too keep his eyes off of you the entire wedding!" An expression of confusion flashes across Hermione's face.

_Ron? That's not the right name… I'm not in love with Ron… I'm supposed to marry- _"Ron!"

"Hey! Yeah, we just found the best dress!" Hermione turned her head away from the sight of her best friend talking to her fiancé on the cell phone. "No! Of course you can't see it! It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding."

_I think its also bad luck to marry the wrong man…_ Hermione wiped her cheeks and looked at herself in the many mirrors surrounding her. She practiced smiling. It looks _fake_. _I_ look fake. I _am_ fake.

_Snap out of it! I love Ron. I love him. I do. _She shook her head at the image of saying those two words to the man she saw whenever she closed her eyes.

* * *

Hermione sat up suddenly, gasping for air. It was 1:27 AM, the day of her wedding._ Oh God, oh God, ohGod. Clam, down, you're fine. Nothing wrong with being nervous. Totally normal before a wedding. _She slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her fiancé, and put on her running shoes. 

She jogged to the corner and started her usual route. "This has got to stop" She muttered, running down the darkened street. "I know I'm nervous but four nights in a row is more than even I can handle…"

Her feet pounded on the street as she pounded the images of him out of her head. He's over. He's gone. I love Ron. I will marry Ron. She finished her run and sneaked back into her own house. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she got into the shower.

As she climbed into the bed, Ron turned to look at her. "Where were you?" She smiled at him. "I had a bad dream and I thought a hot shower would help me relax." He smiled and kissed her goodnight before rolling back over and falling asleep.

Her guilty thoughts kept her awake far longer than her fiancé's snoring could. _How could I lie to him so easily? No guilt at all! I lie all the time. Every single time I tell him I love him, I lie. What kind of fiancé am I? _

She didn't see the irony in feeling guilty about not feeling guilty.

* * *

"I know its bad luck, but I really need to talk to Hermione! I'll wear a blindfold if I have to! Ginny! LET ME IN!" Ginny sighed at her brother's bright red face and stepped away from the door separating the enraged Weasley from the bride. 

He walks into the room. "Hermione? Are you OK?" The bushy haired witch turns to him, a strained smile plastered on her face. "Of course I'm fine!" Her voice is an octave or two higher than usual and she tried to smile reassuringly at her soon-to-be husband.

"Everything is fine, as far as I know." She frowned slightly "Is everything ok though? Am I late? I had some make-up issues but I'm ready now. I'm fine." He walked towards her. "No, Hermione"

"So solemn! I guess if you really think it's really necessary, I could try to re-do my make-up." She smiled jokingly but her eyes were filled with an alarming mix of panic and terror. Ron grimaced at the sight of her eyes.

"No. Hermione, I- I love you and I am in love with you. I wouldn't be here if that wasn't true." He takes a deep breath and her eyes filled with tears. "So I guess, my question is, should you be here?"

She gasped and could not seem to find anything to say. Instead, she wiped her eyes and walked towards the door. Halfway out, she turned her head over into her shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered, before running out.

Ron looked around the room started sobbing at the sight in one corner; a half-packed suitcase, and a note: _Dear Ron, I know this isn't fair but I just can't…

* * *

_Sorry if you don't like it… if you did like it, would you please review? SUpposed to be Dramione... but I guess it could be whoever.


End file.
